It is widely known that mats used in cars experience uneven wear. That is, areas directly beneath the vehicle pedals are subject to greater wear than the salvage areas or other areas in the mat. Therefore, when homogeneous high resistance mats are manufactured, there is a costly great waste of material due to the fact that some areas of the carpet do not require such high resistance to wear. On the other hand, low resistance mats have a very short useful life due to excessive wear in some areas. Consequently, it is desirable to produce mats having zones of different densities.
There is also a need for mats having areas of different wear-resistances distributed in such a way that the areas of greater resistance to wear correspond to the areas subject to greater wear.